


Dream Come True

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: McGee was having a very nice dream.





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for as a (very late) birthday present for "selenic76"

McGee was having a very nice dream.

He was warm and comfortable and someone was kissing him, quick playful kisses that trailed down his neck to his chest. Not just someone – he would recognize those kisses anywhere. Her hair slid against his shoulder like silk, and he tilted his chin to see her looking up at him, dark lips curving into a smile as she said, “ _Ow_.”

McGee blinked – and woke up.

Their bedroom was dark, moonlight filtering in through the curtains, and Abby’s face appeared from beneath their comforter. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a frizzled mess and she looked even more beautiful than in his dream.

“Hey,” he said, smiling. “Were you kissing me, or was I just dreaming that?”

“I _was_ kissing you,” Abby told him. “I wanted to get a head-start, but it’s stuffy under there.”

“Oh,” said McGee, then frowned. “Head-start on what?”

“On your birthday. You’re going to be forty this year, Timmy, so I wanted to give you forty kisses. And that’s a lot of kisses, so I figured it would take a while. And just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you won’t get called in for a case, so I figured I should start early.”

McGee glanced at the clock – it was just after midnight. “That’s a very thoughtful idea,” he said, “but I’ve always preferred _quality_ over _quantity_. And your kisses are always top quality.”

“Yeah?” said Abby, smiling. “I can work with that.”

She scooted forward, propping her elbow on his chest before leaning down for a long, deep kiss.

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about,” he said.

Abby smile turned into a smirk. “Should I count by fives or tens?” she asked, then kissed him again.

McGee laughed into the kiss – “Tens,” he said, “Definitely.”

THE END


End file.
